naruto
by Natsu Dragnel
Summary: naruto aca tiene dos hermanas sus padres no mueren y es la recarnacion del rikudou senin
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia en el cual naruto es el kinchukiri de kurama completo tiene dos hermanas y es la recamación del rikudou senin empecemos sus padres no murieron.**

 **Nos encontramos con un niño de aproximadamente 6 años y brutalmente golpeado era un niño de cabello rojo ojos azules con el mar piel blanca asi es naruto usumaki hijo de minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, luego de los que los aldeanos se vieron naruto se despierta en una enorme puerta que adentro esta enorme bestia**

 **?: Haci que ya te decidiste a visitarme mirando al chico que estaba cagado del miedo por qué no era normal que una vestiga gigante te hable**

 **naruto: quien eres por que acaso estoy muerto con algo de temor en su voz**

 **?: tranquilo no estas muerto estas en tu subconsciente y mi nombre es kurama un gusto naruto**

 **naruto: esta bien mucho gusto kurama pero por que estas aqui algo dudoso**

 **?: yo puedo reponder esa pregunta una persona hablo era un viejo de pelo blanco que esta volando con 6 esferas negras abajo de el con unos ojos medios raros siguio dicendo que se llama rikudou senor o mas conocido como el sabio de los 6 camino y tu eres mi recarnacion**

 **naruto: que atonito ante cuentos palabras ya que por lo que habia investigado que era la persona mas fuerte del mundo shinobi diciendo como que soy tu recarnacion y por qeu kurama esta dentro de mi**

 **rikudou: si tu eres mi reencarnación ya que yo decidió recargar en ti para que traigas la paz ya que el mundo esta siendo corrompido te atrevimiento todo mi poder y kurama ser el que te entrene hacer tocando su cabeza saliendo una luz**

 **naruto: gracias por todo y que ora donde se ira el algo dudoso en la pregunta**

 **rikudou: me tendre que ir ya que yo ya hice mi trabajo kurama te encargo un naruto por favor cuida el con esto rikudou se fue dejando un naruto con algo de duda y que nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal**

 **kurama: oye cachorro no iremos de la aldea por 10 años para que el entrene durante todo el tiempo ahora mismo te curare para que te recupera**

 **naruto: esta bien ya que nadie se preocupa por el asi que llendose de la aldea aca nos saltaremos 10 años depues sus hermana de naruto eran kusimi y kasumi pasando todo como en la historia original sino que envez de naruo era las dos hermanas namikaze**

 **naruto entreno sus ojos haciendo el el sharingan, mangekyou sharingan, el rinengan los 5 elementos ya se habia echo de kurama liberandolo haci funcionando sus poderes narto estaba regresando a konoha ya en la entrada entra en la torre hokage al entrar vio a dos chicas una era de cabello rojo con los pechos Con la cadenita de las caderas de las caderas, mientras que la otra colorea el color con los pechos de uno que con la otra con una cadera ancha.**

* * *

 **aquí acaba de nariz si un kusumi y kasumi que se enamoran de naruto por cierto aca sasuke es mujer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me olvide decir que kurama sera mujer ya con esto dicho empecemos**

 **naruto: oye kurumi por que te escondes asi saliendo una mujer y un con uno pechos DD unas caderas de anchas**

 **kurumi: para que me llamas naruto o ya veo ahi esta minato**

 **naruto: para que ya no me reconoces minato todos estaban con boca hasta el suelo**

 **minato: no me digas que eres naruto hijo como estas yendo a abrazarlo pero naruto lo detiene**

 **naruto: no soy tu hijo y no me toques pero mientras eso naruto va donde susu hermanas y las abraza para luego**

 **minato: vamos a casa naruto y kurumi por cierto quien eres**

 **kurumi: soy la novia de naruto por que viendo a minato**

 **minato: solo preguntaba pero igual siganme ya en la casa kushina abre**

 **kushina: como esas minato kusumi y kasumi pero quien son los de atras**

 **kasumi: es naruto y la otra la novia de naruto**

 **kushina: mi pequeño tiene novia para ir corriendo a abrazarlo pero detenido por naruto**

 **naruto: no soy hijo de nadie y si ella es mi novia tienes un problema eso hizo sentir a kushina dolor ya que cuando naruto se fue se sintieron culpables**

 **minato: mejor entremos a la casa naruto te parece si mañana vas a la torre hokage para presentarte a todos**

 **naruto: me da igual si me los presentas ya cuando terminan de comer minato le da una habitacion a naruto y kurumi para que se duermana juntos mientra kushina y minato conversan**

 **minato: si lo se pero quiero remediar todo esto ya que me duele cuando me habla asi kushina asiente ya en la mañana siguiente minato se fue con kasumi,kusumi,kurumi,naruto haci la torre hokage ya en la torre hokage**

 **todos: quien es ese hokage sama por que habia una chica muy voluptuosa y un chico a su costado**

 **minato: el es mi hijo y ela es su novia**

 **mikoto: pero como si las unicas son kusumi y kasumi**

 **minato: naruto tambien es mi hijo**

 **naruto: no soy hijo de nadie medio molesto para que luego vea que kurumi le toca su hombro**

 **kurumi: tranquilo naruto todo ya va pasar haci tranquilizandose**

 **mikoto: eres fuerte naruto si es haci quiero que te efrentes a mi**

 **naruto: tu ojos hasta donde llegan mirando fijamente a mikto**

 **mikoto: 3 tomoes con superioridad para luego mirar a naruto**

 **naruto: jajajajajajaj riendose como loco para que luego todos lo miraran**

 **mikoto: de que te ries niño de pacotilla mirando a naruto que activo el mangekyou sharingan todos se quedan impresionados**

 **naruto: ajaj tu no puedes despertar estos ojos niña**

 **aca termina este capitulo**

 **minato**


	3. Chapter 3

**nos quedamos en que mikoto reto a naruto activando el mangekyou sharingan tdos estaban impresionados**

 **minato: como tiene esos ojos mirando con asombro a naruto por que nunca lo vi con esos ojos**

 **naruto: no te debe importar eso como mar vamos luchar uchiha**

 **mikoto: esta bien pero luego no te quedas con algo de impresion y que ni ella lo habia despertado**

 **naruto: oye minato sabes donde puedo pelear mirando un minato**

 **minato: si ya siganme llevandolos a donde se hizo los examenes chunin ya llegar naruto y mikoto se pusieron en pose de pelea por luchar para luego minato decir empiecen mikoto atacar con el shraingan de 3 tomoes pero ni haci le daria un golpe**

 **naruto: ya me aburri de esto lo voy acabar de una vez activando su rinengan asi haciendo traumar a todos por que ese ojo fue el mas fuerte de todos naruto sacar el susano para que luego la uchiha se arrodille**

 **naruto: siento otra precencia mirando un kurumi que tambien el miro con la misma cara**

 **kurumi: si yo tambien la sensación asi naruto saliendo para luego irse afuera al ver un dolor queriendo hacer una chinra tensei pero naruto lo para derrotando a las 6 de dolor lledo donde nagato haciendo reflejar naruto se va a donde su padre**

 **mikoto: esto naruto yo se que tienes una chica pero queria saber si quieres ir a tomar algo**

 **naruto: claro por lo que no hay nada que ver con una furia donde comer una cena mientras naruto toma algo con mikoto para luego sin darse cuenta lledose se choca con mikoto cuando ve bien que esta agrando un pecho de mikoto mientra la besa asi**

 **naruto: perdon fue sin querer con algo de sonrojo pero kurumi lo ve y lo jala de la oreja hasta la casa de kushina ya en la casa kurumi se quita la ropa para luego naruto tambien luego de eso naruto empieza una embestirla mientra kurumi gime por eso hasta qeu naruto se viene en ella ya nos adelantaresmos hasta la reunión de los 5 kages naruto junto con un mikoto ya en la reunión**

 **raikage: quien es el muchacho mirandolo**

 **minato: el es mi hijo naruto para luego ver un naruto luego se acerca de la miksukage que se llama mei**

 **mei: quien es este hermoso muchacho viendo un naruto con algo de lujuria**

 **minato: el es mi hijo naruto mirando un mei ya en la reunión pasa lo mismo hasta que obtiene obito naruto activa su rinengan mirando a obito**

 **obito: de donde sacastes esos ojos niño mientra mira a naruto**

 **naruto: eso no te importa importar llendo un carro a obito dandole de relleno**

 **obito: cómo me distes si soy intangible pero no importa declarando la 4 gran guerra ninja hasta otra niño**

 **todos los kages menos el minato y el mikoto: como posee el legendario rinengan mientra miran un naruto**

 **naruto: eso no es de su importancia mirandolos**

 **raikage: oyeme bien mocoso a mi me hablas bien haciendo que truenos aparecen en el**

 **naruto: eso es todo que pena de activar su rinengan para luego sacar el susano todos se quedan impresionados para luego naruto dañarlo de gravedad pero aprece alguien si es kurumi**

 **kurumi: naruto detente mirando a naruto que desactivo su poder**

* * *

 **aca acaba este capitulo**


End file.
